


What a lot of fun

by AvaDay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин и Сэм смотрят "Легенды осени".</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a lot of fun

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2006ом году.

\- Чувак, ты меня разочаровываешь. Провести вечер главного праздника в твоей жизни – дня рождения - за просмотром взятого в прокат фильма – и это, по-твоему, веселье? Хотя бы порадуй меня и возьми порно. 

\- Дин, это мой день рождения, позволь мне решить самому.

\- Спасибо! Когда ты сам решал в последний раз, мы смотрели документальное кино о перелетных птицах. Там даже пиво не помогло!

\- Обещаю, сегодня никаких птиц. О, как раз нашел, что искал.

\- Господи, тебя следовало назвать Самантой, раз уж все равно ты родился девчонкой! «Легенды осени»? Ты что, серьезно?   
Чертовы легенды чертовой осени?

\- А что это ты так громко возникаешь? ТЫ что же, уже видел их?

\- Ммм... Нет.

\- Вот и отлично. Зайди за чипсами, ладно?

***

\- А Джулия Осборн очень даже ничего.

\- Тебе начинает нравиться фильм?

\- Мне начинает нравиться Джулия Осборн. А фильм полный отстой.

\- И отчего же это? Из-за отсутствия порно-сцен?

\- Избавьте меня от вида обнаженного Брэда Питта!

\- А против его одетого не возражаешь?

\- Сэмми, не нарывайся. Дерьмовый он актер, вот что. Спорим, я бы сыграл лучше?

\- Спорим, ты бы хотел оказаться поближе к Джулии?

\- Ну, в принципе я не был бы против. А вообще, Тристан должен быть не таким. Кстати, что за имя такое? Похоже на кличку игуаны?

\- Во-первых, почему именно игуаны? Во-вторых, нормальное имя. Не всем же повезло быть названным Дином.

\- Да уж, действительно. Ох, ну ты посмотри на это! И это братья? Идиоты.

\- Что теперь тебя не устраивает?

\- Да меня-то все устраивает. Но если этих парней... Ладно. Просто дурацкое кино. И даже Джулия Осборн того не стоит.

\- Спасибо, Дин.

\- За что это вдруг?

\- За то, что смотришь со мной этот фильм. За то, что ты... Просто так.

\- Заткнись и не мешай мне смотреть фильм. Хочешь чипсов?


End file.
